Not Your Normal Fairytale
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Take 1 "I saw her beautiful face, and I knew what I " And 1 half wolf half "As I saw his eyes meet mine, I knew he had to be " It would obviously be the recipe to disaster, wouldn't it? But combining these 2 kinds of people would never make the ordinary kind of fairy Collaboration with xBubblesx, rated T! CollinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Marinna

_A freak, a monster, a mistake, an abomination. All of those harsh words have been said many times before to me or about me. You see, I am not normal when it comes to everyone in the 'mythical world' because I am something that was never meant to see the light day or even be created. And yet, here I am breathing and about to seventeen here soon. I am hybrid, my mother was a shifter and my father was a vampire. When I was three, my mother died in a house invasion while trying to protect her and I, mostly me. My father was gone by that time and the only nice thing he did for my mother then was to give us a large sum of his money to buy us a house and pay for us to live there with no trouble and with everything we needed. I never met the man that helped create a monster like me, but I remember my mother telling me that he loves me, even though he is never around. From the moment the police found me in the abandoned house, a week after my mother was killed and was left to rot, I was bounced in the foster homes of Italy and never stayed in a place longer then a few weeks to a few days. Not until my fifth birthday, did someone finally adopt me for good. Apparently, my mother's family has been searching for my mother for years and when they heard about her death and that she had me and I was off alone in the world, they started to search for me. A family friend adopted me as their own and I joined the Black family. Billy became like a father to me and his wife became like my mother. I was accepted into the family, despite my vampire side that was only known by the adults. Jacob and I became really close since we were so close in age and separated by only a few months. He would always spend time with me and then would go spend tons of time with the Swan girl when she came over to spend time with her dad. I envied her being born human and getting the choice to one day what she wants to be later._

_When I was thirteen, I finally got to meet my blood relatives, the Uleys. By that time, my name was legally changed and I was quite content on it being that way. Sam and Allison were kind to me when I first met them, Sam mostly. Allison only saw me as the creation of my mother's stupidity and the reason as to why my mother went into hiding and was dead. Sam loved my mother dearly and saw me as another connection to her. He protected me from everything from playground bullies and Allison's harsh words about my existence and my mother. Billy made sure that my diet was mostly human food, nothing vampire related. For years, I ate as a vegetarian to hide it. Jacob always called me a bunny for eating so many vegetables. When Rachel and Rebecca left for college, I felt a little bit alone again. My second mother was killed in an accident and my sisters left to live their lives. Sam went missing for some time before returning a changed man. I could not believe it when he came back and smelled like something that I had not smelled in many years. Then, he changed even more when he started to date Emily Young. Leah was furious and became even more distant around me because of my familial relation to Sam. I will never forget the day Sam came to me about joining the pack he was to create as time went on. It was the greatest day of my life._

* * *

I put my pen down and look at the little biography of myself that I wrote for my English class. After a quick stretch and a spin in my chair, I ran out of my room to go downstairs to greet the guys after a long patrol. Sam is laughing with the boys as he walks back to the house and I bounce on the front porch as I watch them walk over. Jacob waves to me when he sees me and makes his way over to give me the first hug. I squeal and hug his neck tight before running to hug Sam. He picks me up and spins me around like I am a little girl.

"Did you start on you English paper?" Sam ask, just like a concerned parent asks.

"I started it while you are gone. It is supposed to be a biography, but I cannot write out my true life story if the teacher thinks it is a piece of fiction," I say with a big smile. Sam asked Billy if I could stay with him and Emily some days, so I spend many of my school days at their house and the holidays and weekends with Billy.

"If the teacher was born and raised on the reservation, they know the story about us and know what some of us are," Jared says, as he ruffles my curly hair. I punch his arm playfully and go inside to help get Emily ready for the boys and their never ending stomachs. The house is soon filed with laughter and I smile at their happiness.

"But you have to remember that not everyone wants to believe the legends are true," Quil says. The boys swarm the table and eat to their hearts content. It is nice to see the boys all together and happy again, after the scary war that just happened with the Cullens. I have not met them yet and I am a little scared to meet them. If their human/vampire hybrid child was the spark of that little war, what will they do if they learn of my existence.

"Marinna, just turn it in and if the teacher tries to cause any problems, let us know and we can all go and fix the problem," Embry says and pulls me into a sideways hug. I laugh and hug his waist.

"You guys are all so sweet and you guys are only being like this because I am related to the two alphas," I tease the boys. The boys exclaim as Jacob and Sam laugh at my truthful comment. One person in particular has caught my eye because he has not said a word since he walked into the door. I know he is new to the family because his scent is new and he is quiet. I look over at him and as I saw his eyes, I knew he had to be mine. Something in me sparked and it made my heart skip a beat. The world around me changed and everything slowed down. All I could see was him and nothing else, as if there was something that was connecting me to him. What is this feeling that I am feeling to him? Could it be...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Collin.**

I trudged through the muddy grass over to Brady's: we always walked over to Sam's together. I knocked on his door quietly and he stumbled toward the door, falling against it.

"Idiot." I mumbled as he walked out, pulling his converse over his heels.

"Hey, not my fault that Paul and Jake took me out last night. You could have come too!" He said, nudging my arm. I pulled it away and looked down at the ground.

"I didn't want a one night stand, Brady... I want to find the one I know will stay." I said quietly. He sighed. I obviously knew he agreed because he began nodding.

"I know you do, man. So do I but for now, what's the harm?" He suggested. I still shook my head.

"A pregnant woman? Her trying to find me? Wanting me after I've found my imprint and then ruining things between us. Breaking my heart and then I would probably end up committing suicide: I love my imprint but she's teared herself away from me." I shrugged out of it because I wasn't even going to consider it.

"And that's why you're the smart one." He murmured which made me chuckle.

"And that makes you the dumb one?" I said, turning to him.

"No," he said, eyes glittering. "It makes me the one with the good looks." I chuckled.

"Look, let's get walking-don't want to be late, do we?" I said. I was very conscious of time keeping because everyone in my family was, I didn't want to break the chain.

He nodded and began to walk next to me. "When do you think you'll find your imprint, Coll?" He looked over at me, his hands digging into his pockets. I just shrugged.

"Whenever I find the one, I guess." I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it: I knew she'd come along and she'd be perfect; however, I wouldn't say that part aloud.

"Who d'you think she'll be?" He said, being an utter douche-bag. I shrugged again.

"Does it matter to you, Brady?" I said, raising an eyebrow and sighing.

"Sorry, man. Just curious." He looked down at the ground and sighed.

For the rest of the walk it became silent. The awkwardness of that conversation simply killed it. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. He sniffed the air as we got closer to the Uley house.

"Marinna's home." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" I asked, genuinely happy: she was one of my best friends!

"Marinna Uley Black," he said, "she's your bestie! Maybe you'll imprint on her." I chuckled slightly, almost imagining what Marinna would be like as my girlfriend.

"Imprint on my best friend?" I said, laughing. I heard him groan and laugh.

"I knew you loved me, Collin! But not that much." He chuckled and hit me in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I meant Marinna."

"Thank God, Collin!" He said, kicking the leaves around under his feet. I chuckled and kept walking. As we reached the Uley house, I knocked on the door, smiling slightly.

I heard a loud creaky walk toward the door and Sam approached us, smiling loosely. "Brady, Collin. Come on in, Emily's making muffins in the kitchen." Sam said, widening the door for us so we could walk inside.

"Thank you, Sam." I said, nodding. I walked in and found a seat in the sitting room. Everyone was talking and I didn't want to be rude an cut in mid-sentence. It was rather crowded but I didn't mind: I was quite a quiet character. I leant my head back against the back of the chair, frowning. I saw Billy appear in the corner of my eye.

"Hello, Mr. Black." I said, nodding once. He smiled.

"Hello, Collin. How is everything?" I shrugged.

"Alright, thanks. Bit tired but that wears off."

"Mmm. All that patrolling, son!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." I said as Billy disappeared.

I decided to take a breather and walked out into the backyard. Right there, was Marinna. The most beautiful girl I've seen. She had the most show-stopping red and blonde hair which, not surprisingly, make me speechless. I started to gape like a little fish: I had no words. She had the Quileute tan skin which seemed to glitter against the ceiling-light's brightness. I looked up at and into her eyes. She had one sapphire blue one and one beautiful amber eye. I couldn't stop staring. She didn't look like the old Marinna: she looked more teenage and beautiful.

She turned and saw me, running up to me and hugging me tightly.

I smiled and decided to play cool. "Hi. I don't think we've met. I'm Collin Littlesea." I whispered. All I could feel inside of me was electricity.

"Marinna. Marinna Uley-Black." She said with a slight giggle and blush which only made me fee l more strange.

"Can I speak to you, Marinna?" I said, taking one of her hands in mine and smiling. She nodded and pulled away from the hug. She jumped down from me and then she stood in front of me.

"How've you been?" I asked.

"Good. Haven't seen you in a while." She said, I nodded once.

"I know. I missed you." I took a step closer. She giggled. Her giggle was beautiful and innocent. _You've imprinted, mate._

"Same."

"Marinna... I've imprinted." I said, lowering my eyes to the floor.

"Aw, who's the lucky girl?" She said with a smile.

I chuckled. "You will never be able to make eye contact with her but that's the only clue."

"Leah? She's so scary that it's hard to stare." She laughed.

I exhaled loudly and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Guess again." She blushed and giggled.

"Well... I'm the only non-imprinted girl who hangs around on the reservation so... Me?"

I nuzzled my face into her neck and could feel her face going red. I nodded into her skin, "You're so beautiful when you blush." I said and slid my arms around her waist to hold her back.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. "So your wolf chose me."

I shook my head, "My everything chose you, too." I tightened the grip around her waist. "But mainly my wolf."

Marinna smiled her beautiful smile and kissed my head. "I am glad it was you."

I sighed happily. "I'm more than glad it was you, Marinna." I pecked kisses along her neck.

I heard Marinna gasp slightly but then moved her head to the side.

I chuckled and moved my head to lean my forehead against hers, I still had my arms around her waist. "D'you think Jake is gonna' have 'the talk' with me?" I smirked.

I chuckled. "I can't break your heart now," I paused and held her closer, "you're mine until the day I die." I plucked up a bit of courage and kissed Marinna softly, I now know I had wanted this forever...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Marinna**

I sit on Sam's front porch and listen to the forest around the house after all the boys leave the house. Sam and Jake are in the house talking about something and I try to listen, but cannot hear everything. My mind keeps going back to what Collin said earlier and it makes me smile. He has imprinted and it is on me, his best friend. I hear the front door open and I look to see Emily holding a tray of snacks from what was left and she also has some tea for me. I quickly get up and walk over to take the tray from her, but she is persistent on doing it herself.

"Sit, Marinna," Emily says, with her motherly tone. I sit like I am told and look at her with innocent eyes. "You are not in trouble for anything, maybe for you not doing your homework again. But, I want to talk to you about your relationship with Collin."

"Em," I begin, but stop with a hard blush. Emily smiles as she places the tray on the table in front of us and looks at me with loving eyes.

"Marinna, why is your face all red?" Emily asks. She cups my cheek and I look at the ground. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't think Collin likes me the way you and Sam like each other. Because, I am half vampire half wolf and that makes me this monster and he should be in love with a monster like me. I do not deserve his love and he does not deserve the cruelty that comes with loving a monster," I say. Emily lifts my chin and she raises her eyebrow at me.

"Marinna Uley-Black, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You are smart, talented, and you know how to make people feel better when they need that little boost. You might be something that your cousin and brother fight to protect us from, but you are loved by them both unconditionally and the rest of the pack loves you too. I love you and have since Sam introduced me to you and I learned what you were. Do not hide behind what you are and say you do deserve any of those things because none of that is true. Your vampire or your wolf side does not dictate who you are on the inside, you are the person who does that. Who you are on the inside is decided upon you nothing more or less. Marinna, have faith in yourself," Emily says sweetly. I hug her tight and she giggles while she holds me.

"Thank you, Emily," I say softly. Sam and Jake walk out and smile when they see Emily and I. Emily lets me go and we both look at the boys by the front door. They join us and we sit and talk about how school is going for me and not once is Collin mentioned, which is good for the both of us right now.

* * *

I run out into the barn at dad's house and throw the doors open to see Jake right where I knew he would be. Jake jumps to his feet and then glares at me for scaring him. I huff and puff from my running and quickly try to figure out what to say next. My heart races and my mind is too confused to form English sentences. Jake wipes his hands and he walks over to me with worry in his eyes.

"Marinna?" Jake asks. I panic and run for the woods, with him calling after me while I run. My feet just let me run and take me down a path I have no idea where it is going. Until, I am standing on the edge of the Littlesea yard and stare at the house. In my mind, I hear Jake and Sam calling for me and asking me a millions questions about if I am okay, where I am at, and what is the matter. Typical older siblings to ask a million questions about my well being. I take a deep breathe and I walk towards Collin's house. As I get closer, I hear laughter from inside and it is followed by Collin's voice. The sound of a twig breaking behind me makes me stop and spin around to see Brady holding up his hands and smiling at me.

"Well, little Marinna, it has been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been? You have grown up into a pretty girl," Brady teases. I stiffen at the sight of him and try not to run. Brady and I do not get along too well, besides the fact that we like to tease and taunt one another for fun.

"What do you want right now, Brady?" I ask.

"I just came to see Collin, which seems like something you are doing as well. By the way, congrats on your imprint. Collin was very happy that it was you that was his imprint and not some unknown random chick. I have to say that his wolf did a great job at picking his girl. Have you two done it yet?" Brady says with his usual devious smirk towards me.

"Brady, we have only been imprinted a week or so," I blurt out, forgetting it has almost been a month since the imprint. My heart aches to be with Collin in this exact moment and to get away from the mean person before me.

"A month actually and many people start getting dirty around this time in their relationship," Brady says, while wiggling his eyebrows. I turn red and look away. "Oops, I made the little baby blush and get uncomfortable. Well, you better hurry before Collin gets bored with you. You never know when his male hormones start flaring and he needs to be released. If that happens and you say no, he is going to go hunting elsewhere."

"Like you in being a manwhore?!" I exclaim. Brady stiffens and remains silent for a moment. I shift in the awkward silence and my eyes move to look at Collin's house.

"Well, you better get moving with finally getting down to business with Collin and stake your claim. Pardon the pun," Brady says at last. He waves to me and walks back to the woods. "See you later, baby girl."

"I am not your baby girl!" I growl, as he disappears into the tree line. My anger slightly bubbles at what Brady said about Collin and I. Is it true? I don't think he would do that to me and ruin our relationship. Instead of going to confront Collin, I run through the trees and just run through the woods without thinking about where I am going. I reach the cliff and stop while looking at the water. Tears fall down my face as I sit on the cliff edge and try not to think about the possibility of Collin shagging some girl because I say no. My poor heart cracks and I cannot help but scream a little in frustration, anger, and pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Collin.**

I was walking through the reservation slowly thinking about the bet me and Brady had made… He'd imprinted too. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Idiot." I mumbled and kept walking. The first thing I saw was Marinna. Who'd crashed me to the floor? I groaned.

Her face was stained with tears and her make-up was running down her face. I could only feel a lump in my throat—what was wrong?

"COLLIN! I HATE YOU!" She screamed into my face.

"What? What did I do?" I winced and rolled her off of me, scratching my head and sitting up.

"You told Brady we'd done it when we haven't!" I frowned as she said that. When did I even say that? I shook out of the flashback but I was still frowning.

"What?! I haven't even seen Brady in a couple of days!" I said which was honestly telling the truth.

"But… But I…" She stuttered. I sighed and began to get angry. The little idiot. Telling my girlfriend lies. I growled and ran away from her: I couldn't bear to let her see me like this.

I phased angrily, ripping through my clothes and my human form, landing on the ground and pawing at the mud and sand in the woods. She scrambled up from her feet and followed me.

"Collin! Collin, come back!" She called after me but I kept walking, my mind running through all the memories.

_Brady. Marinna. Imprint. Sam. Jake. Mom. Dad. The pack. Marinna._

It was too much. I collapsed to the ground and began whining in pain. I needed Marinna to be here with me, not lost on where to find me. She finally appeared from outside of the woods, looking at me with a tear stained face. I obviously couldn't say anything because I was in wolf form so I beckoned her over with my paw.

She snuggled into my fur, making me happy. I loved her so much. I then realised I would phase back naked. Oh, God.

I whined to get her attention. She turned to look into my eyes and smiled.

"Yes wolfie?" She said sweetly. God-damnit, I love that girl.

I grabbed a stick in my mouth and drew a shirt and trousers on the ground. She nodded and giggled. "I only have a key to Jake's house so they're going to be a bit big," she stood up. "But anything for you." She walked away from me which made me whine. She turned and giggled, running so she could get back quicker.

Around ten minutes later she came back with a pair of jeans and a shirt and lied them beside my head. She bent down and ran her fingers through my fur. I growled lowly.

I needed her. And now. I ran behind the nearest tree and phased back and began to pull on the clothes. I had to tuck in the shirt to make it look decent sized. I paused and walked out of behind the tree and jogged over to her, pinning her against the ground.

I began to kiss her neck which made her gasp. It did make me uncomfortable: she made me feel like I was doing things wrong. I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. She pulled me back to her.

"No…" Marinna said as she tilted her head back. I began again but added longer kisses. "Don't… Let… Go." She whispered and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Don't run your fingers through my fur, ever." I whispered huskily into her ear which made her giggle and blush.

"Does it turn you on, Mister?" She said, milking it by running her hands through my hair. I moaned quietly.

"I need you..." I said at normal tone. She looked into my eyes with utter lust.

"Then… Then you can have me." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I then wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She automatically returned my kiss and played with the hairs at the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and pulled at the back of her shirt, twisting it in between my fingers and taking in her scent.

"Um, Collin," she giggled. "We're in the woods. There isn't much we can do here." I chuckled and lifted her up into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and held me tight as we walked to my house.

"Maybe we'll be able to re-write what I _said_ to Brady." I said, pulling a smirk. She giggled and rested her head on my chest.

"Maybe." She said.

The door was closed. I had to let her go and open the door before taking her hand and leading her into my room. "I love you." I whispered taking her and pushing the door closed. I then pushed her up against the door, running my hands down her sides.

She shuddered and giggled. "Mmm… I love you too…" She murmured and pressed her body against mine, crashing her lips against mine. I moaned and wrapped her legs around my own waist so she was eye to eye with me. I looked into her eyes. One amber and one blue. Beautiful.

She pulled at my shirt which I ended up pulling off. My Marinna ran her fingers over my chest and stomach, smiling widely. "Wow." She mouthed which made me chuckle.

I kissed her neck again but added little nips at her skin with my teeth. She moaned pretty loudly and threw her head back into the door which would have hurt. So, in the evidence of her hurting herself, I carried her over to my bed, which will be ours, and lied her down before crawling up to her.

She then re-ran her hands over my chest and then there was me trying not to let my wolf take over. I then kicked off Jake's jeans. She pulled her shirt over her head.

God she's beautiful.

She then kicked off her shoes, then her shorts.

I ran my hands down her legs as she wrapped them around me, which only made me more desperate for the contact between us. _It was just like electricity._Like when I'd imprinted.

"Mine." I nipped at her neck and ran my tongue along her paw-print tattoos which lasted from her shoulder to the fangs she had at her collar-bone. She moaned and gasped. "All mine."

"Yours…" She giggled. "All yours."

* * *

"We're definitely going to be able to re-write what Brady said." Marinna giggled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She closed her eyes, giggling.

"Definitely." I repeated.

"I love you." She said and lied flat on top of me, looking into my eyes.

"I love you more." I said.

"How?" She frowned.

"Because I'd imprinted on you."

"What if I'd imprinted on you, back?" She answered. My eyes all of a sudden, widened.

"You did?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Yeah…" Marinna said.

"Oh. Maybe I don't love you more then." I said, laughing. She just laughed and held me close, wrapping her arms around my waist. I played with her hair.

Everything was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Marinna**

I spin the desk chair in my room and stare at the ceiling while trying to avoid doing my homework. Sam and Emily are canoodling downstairs again and it is making me a little sick. When are they going to pick a freaking date and read their damn vows. A smile spreads across my face as I suddenly think about Collin and I after becoming a couple just a few days ago. We made Brady look like an idiot in secret and it still makes me smile. There is a quick knock on my window and I turn to see Collin's bright smile in the window, motioning for me to open it for him. I giggle as I run to open it for him and quickly step aside to let him in. The moment his feet gingerly touch the floor, Collin pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply. I smile and kiss him back, as he leads me back onto my bed and we continue to kiss and scramble for each other clothes. Collin kisses my neck and I bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud, in case Sam hears us. I arch my back to press against Collin and grab fistfuls of his shirt. We stop while panting and we look into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Collin says to break our silence. I smile and kiss his nose while running my knuckles against his cheekbone.

"I love you too," I whisper. There are sounds of heavy footsteps coming down the hall quickly and my door is kicked open. Sam and Emily run in to see Collin and I in a disarray on my bed. We jump to our feet and remain silent as we wait for our punishment.

"Get out of my baby cousin's room. I never want to see you in this house again without my permission and only mine," Sam growls. Collin nods and starts to move. I grab his arm and shake my head at him. "Marinna, I am his alpha and I have given him an order. Let Collin go or I will make sure you two never see each other again."

"Sam," Emily says. He looks at her with anger in his eyes and know he is trying to keep his anger in.

"Marinna, I have to listen to my alpha," Collin says. He turns to me and caresses my cheek lovingly. I hug him and hold onto him before Sam growls. He makes a movement towards us and I snarl while pushing Collin back behind me.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I snarl. Sam stops quickly and glares at me. Collin puts his hands on my shoulder and leans down to whisper in my ear soothing words. My breathing is heavy as I see Sam start to become uncomfortable with what he is seeing.

"Get your hands off of her this instant!" Sam snaps and lunges. I roar as I jump at him and we go out the window, landing on the lawn. Sam phases outside and I hiss at him. Collin and Emily run outside to stop us, but it is too late. Sam and I are grappling each other and all we see and hear is red. Our anger has taken over to where we won't stop until we have killed our enemy.

"You will not harm Collin! I will hate you if you make break up!" I snarl. Sam growls and snaps at my arm, but I move and thrust my elbow down on his head. Sam falls down for a moment and I jump away from him. The rest of his pack run to the house and I hear Jacob calling while he is running over to us too. I watch Sam get up and shake his head before licking his lips and coming at me again. My fingers twitched as I got ready to sprint and slide under Sam to kick his abdomen and throw him against one of the trees.

"Marinna! Sam!" Emily screams. I give an evil smirk when Sam whimpers a little and hesitates to get up. He looks at me with angry eyes still and growls when he sees me lick his blood off my finger. We charge at each other and manage to take a piece of each other off. Sam got a nice chunk of left my shoulder, while almost taking my whole arm off and breaking a bone, and I tore some of his fur, leaving a nice line of my claws on his back. Just as we were about to go again, the boys stops us and Collin has me pinned to the ground. I thrash around and scream while Sam's pack runs to help him after he phases back and Jacob's pack runs over to me. Sam is screaming in pain and it makes me stop when I come out of my haze and realise what I just did. Jacob growls at me when I struggle to get up, but gasp at the pain in my shoulder.

"Collin, go and get her things from inside and take her to my house. I want her home and resting when I get back. Carlisle will come and see her if she gets worse. Call me if it does and I want to talk to you two about this tomorrow," Jacob says. Collin runs inside the house to do as he is told and Embry picks me up gently, but I scream a little.

"Easy, Embry!" Leah snaps. Embry rolls his eyes and adjusts me so that my good shoulder is resting against him. Collin comes back out with my backpack with clothes and the three of us take off back to Billy's. Dad is going to kill me for snapping at Sam like that and Allison never going to leave me alone for getting her son hurt.

* * *

Dad throws the door open as we reach the house and he looks at me with disappointed and worrying eyes. Embry takes me to my room and lays me down gently before going to get the first aid kit. Dad wheels over to the door and watches Collin get me comfortable and he covers his mouth when he sees my pale face. Embry comes back in and starts to do his own version of first aid. I breathe heavy while Embry cleans me up and tries to check for other injuries.

"What happened?" dad asks at last. Collin kisses my hand and he starts to explain, but I am unable to hear what he says. "Alright, Embry, I want you to go make her some tea when you are done. Collin, you and I will talk in the living room while she rests."

"Daddy," I rasp. Dad wheels into the room and touches my leg to let me know he is there. Embry puts the last bandage on and he starts to clean up. Collin says something but I stare to get a fog in my head and I slip into that fog.

* * *

Jacob is sitting on the edge of my bed with a grim look on his face. I groan as I try to move, but wince when I am still in pain. Jacob looks at me and smiles meekly while he pulls the blanket up higher for me. I look around to see the pink hue of the sun rising the next morning.

"How long have I been out?" I ask huskily.

"A few hours," Jacob says. I see that he is mad at me and I close my eyes.

"I am sorry," I whisper.

"Marinna, Sam already told Collin he was sorry for overreacting. You reaction to Sam was something that happens to many imprints and it is not your fault for wanting to protect your imprint. I spoke to Collin and he says that nothing happened last night, besides you and him making out on your bed," Jacob says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Jake, I think Collin and I should go somewhere where it is just the two of us for a little bit," I say.

"No, I cannot let you do that right now. Your arm is still injured and Collin cannot leave the reservation without Sam's permission. I doubt Sam is going to let you and him alone for very long," Jacob says. I look out the window and listen for Collin's steady beating heart from the living room. I can tell he is sleeping, but he is restless in his sleep. "Do you want me to go get him and bring him here?"

"Please," I say. Jacob kisses my forehead and gets up to go get Collin. Tears form in my eyes as I begin to think about what I did to Sam last night. I wanted to kill him last night all because he threatened to keep Collin and I apart. There is a soft knock and Collin walks into the room. I watch him close the door and get onto the bed to hold me in his arms. The tears finally fall down my face and I start to sob into his arms.

"It is okay, baby," Collin whispers while rubbing my back. I snuggle closer against him and bury my face into his chest.

"I wanted to kill him. I wanted to see Sam's dead body on the ground for what he said and wanted to do. Collin, I am a monster for wanting to kill my own family," I sob. Collin kisses the top of my head and lays his cheek on my head.

"No, baby, you are not a monster. You were just protecting me like I would protect you. I love you, baby, and know that you did not mean any of what you were thinking," Collin says. "What do you want to do when you are fully rested?"

"Go away from here for a bit," I say. Collin nods and coos to make me fall back to sleep. I close my eyes and feel safe in his arms. Collin is right, I did not really mean everything I was thinking that night about wanting to kill Sam. It was just my reaction to protecting what is mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Collin.**

Let me just process what she just said. Wait, no I can't process what she just said. I sat by her with her hand in mine. I began to feel an awful pain arising in my stomach and chest, as well as the nervous sick find of feeling I feel when someone tells me something like this. I looked at her with dismay as my chest began to ache.

"Pardon me?" I say, clearing my throat to try and get rid of that awful sick feeling. However nothing worked.

"I want to go." She whispered to me as if it was some top secret mission.

"What did you just say? You want to leave the reservation, Mari?" I asked as the hurt increased even more than before.

She nodded a little bit, but to be honest I think I needed more of an explanation and less of a nod but I wasn't going to get it without asking.

"Why?" I asked, pulling away from her and standing by the door, still trying to progress the words she had said.

"I want to leave because I just simply don't fit in here. Think about what I did earlier! I could have ripped my own cousin to pieces. You could come with me and we could just be us for a bit. Promise me you'll think about it? Please?" She gave me a rational reason but I needed her here.

Here with me.

Sam and Jacob needed her here. I couldn't take it much longer.

I shook my head. "Mari. I can't… Your own cousin is my Alpha and he won't let me go. He especially wouldn't let me go with you, would he?"

Her face turned sad. "Jake got time off."

"That's because he's Alpha, Marinna. He has different rules to the rest of his pack. Are you not getting any of this?" I frowned.

"I'm not in the pack, Collin… I only things I understand are the top ranks." She sighed.

"Then I think we need to speak about this: it's one of the most important and valuable parts of me…" I said.

"Collin…" She said, touching my arm gently. I jerked it away and sighed.

"We protect the reservation, Marinna. If something attacks us and one of us isn't there then… It's one less wolf! It's like an army. If one soldier dies, they have to be replaced and back to the wolf thing, there aren't enough wolves in the pack, now."

"But… We can go! I can get permission of Sam for you… I can try, anyway." I shook my head as she said it.

"No, but he won't let me go… Especially when I'm going away with you! I've already said that," I sighed and paused, "He'll think we're going away to be together alone forever. He won't trust me, Marinna." She nodded.

"I-I know, but I do! I trust you." She stroked my cheek and I sighed.

"I don't think I can do this, Marinna." I say, running a hand through my hair and looking away.

"Do what?" She stuttered as if she was nervous for my next sentence.

"Say this kind of stuff! I honestly thought you'd understand!" I say, now tugging my hand through my hair awkwardly.

I saw her tear up. I knew the words I had said would hurt her, but nonetheless, I thought she would understand.

"I just… I love you, Collin… And you need to find someone normal. Not like me; a monster." She turned to walk away and I growled.

"Marinna! You're no monster. You're… You're not normal, but define normal, eh? What do you get? It's not me, either. I need to be able to control my anger or otherwise I turn into a massive wolf. Is that normal to you?" I asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her close.

She kissed my chest and pulled away from me, sliding her arm out of my grip. "No. It's not normal. But you meant to happen. I wasn't." She says, her eyes filling with glass clear tears.

I wiped her cheek gently and kissed her head. "I love you." I whispered.

And with that, she walked out of the house with no more words. My heart, head and nervous system stung before I simply fell on the couch, limp and dead looking.

If she goes, I have nothing to live for here… It would be pointless.

And that was when it hit me… I sat up and my eyes widened. "I want to marry her…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Marinna**

I run to Billy's house in tears and pack my things before Sam of Jake catch wind of my disappearance. Billy is not home and that gives me some time to write out a quick note for him and him only before I make a run for the forest to get as far away from the reservation. It is only two hours before I arrive at the border of the US and Canada before I finally stop and let my body collapse to let all the tears finally come out. My scream echoes throughout the woods and I grip my head as my mind plays back everything that happened. I get to my feet and pull the hoodie closer against me to get Collin's smell in my nose once more. My heart aches as I get further and further away from Collin and the rest of my family. I let my mind wander into the past to when I first met Collin.

* * *

**Years Ago**

I stand with Jacob at the registration office to pick up my schedule before he takes off for the high school. I fiddle with my mother's necklace when Jacob sweet talks the receptionist about being so nice about my schedule. He turns to me and hands me my schedule with a triumphant smile. I roll my eyes and turn to see a gaggle of females ogling over my darling brother named Jacob Black. He walks behind me with his arm draped over my shoulders like always.

"So, what and who do you have for first period?" Jacob asks.

"I am more worried about homeroom since that is where I will stuck in all day with the same people in the room besides the teacher," I grumble. Jacob ruffles my hair and I growl at him.

"Relax, Mari Belle," Jacob teases and kisses my head. The girls that are following us sigh in envy of me, since they know I am adopted by the Black family. I retaliate at Jacob by pulling on his ponytail.

"You still need a nice haircut like what Quil has. It makes him handsome and nice to look at," I say. Jacob laughs at my comment and pinches my cheek as one of the teaches steps in front of us.

"Hello, Mr. and Ms. Black," Mr. Samson says with a wide smile. He is our history teacher for eighth grade and he teaches us the history of the reservation and our legends that I always wind up falling asleep through.

"Hello, Mr. Samson, I hope you take good care of my little sister. Mari Belle needs all the help she can get when it comes to your class," Jacob teases. I punch his ribs and growl at him. Mr. Samson laughs at us, he has known us since we were little and when Rachel and Rebecca went through his class.

"I will keep a close eye on her, Jacob," Mr. Samson says. "Now, you better get off to school. Wouldn't want to be late for your first day of high school."

"Yes sir, just after I show Marinna to her homeroom," Jacob says and we walk to where my homeroom is. Jacob smiles as he walks around the room and looks at everything, admiring how nothing has changed since he was in there just last year. My eyes see someone in the corner of my eye and I see someone talking to Justin and his sister Jocelyn. The boy has the same skin tone as me, olive like but more like he was kissed by the sun and it is an even tan I might add. My heart starts to pound faster when Justin smiles and walks over with the boy at his side. The reservation is so small, but yet I have not seen him before.

"Hey Jacob, this is my friend, Collin Littlesea. Collin meet our long time friends, Jacob Black and Marinna Uley-Black," Justin says. I remain quiet when Collin's eyes meet mine and we stare at each other for a moment. Jacob shakes Collin's hand and wishes us luck in school. He hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"Be good and have fun in school, Mari Belle," Jacob says. He leaves us and runs over to Quil and Embry waiting for him in the hallway. I go to sit in my usual seat in the back of the room. Not long after I am seated, Brady Fuller tackles me and we fall to the ground.

"I got her!" Brady chuckles as he gets to his feet and then helped me to mine. "Sorry, Marinna, you were just an easy target today.

"Normally that is Justin or Jocelyn," I groan. The teacher walks in a moment later and tells us to get to our seats. Collin sits next to me and Brady sits in front of me. I try not to smile at how goof Brady is being today and how we are acting normal, plus an extra person to the group.

* * *

Collin walks over to me during recess and he has a big smile on his face as he walks over with his lunch in hand. I look up from my sketchpad and smile like an idiot when he sits next to me and looks at my picture. I turn red since no one in my house looks at my drawings in fear I would get mad at them.

"You are pretty good at drawing, who is that supposed to be?" Collin asks. I look at the sketch of Sam in wolf form and smile.

"One of the wolves from our legends," I say, knowing that they are all real. "My cousin said that mostly boys become wolves and only in rare chances do the girls become wolves. I don't think that is true, because I think I will become a wolf like this one here."

"I think that would be cool to be friends with a wolf that protects us from the Cold Ones. I would be proud to be your friend," Collin says with a wide smile. I blush and smile as I go back to finish my sketch of Sam. We start to talking and soon we bond until we are insuperable. That is until Jacob phases and I am forced to see less of Collin because I am busy with the pack and everything pack related.

* * *

**Present Day**

I wake up with Collin's sweater wrapped around me like a blanket while I am stretched out on my bed in the hotel I rented out. There is a knock at the door and I groan as I quick fix myself before answering the door. I open the door to see that is it the two people I would least expect to see, Jacob and Embry. They pick me up and carry me into the room while I thrash around and growl.

"Put me down and get out of my room!" I growl. Embry sits down with me on the bed and we look at Jacob. "How did you find me?!"

"Dad had a tracker put on your credit cards in case you were to run off again like you did during that battle with the leeches," Jacob says.

"Go home and leave me alone!" I growl and try to lunge at Jacob. Embry grabs me and pulls me down on the bed and I swat at Embry like a cat. We go at it like this for a little bit before Jaocb snaps at us and we both jump.

"Marinna, we are here to make you go home. Dad is worried sick about you and so is Sam and mostly Collin," Jacob says. "Do you not care about Collin anymore? He is your imprint and you are his, there must be something that makes you want to go back to him."

"There is one thing," I mutter.

"What might that be?" Embry asks sweetly. I look at them and open my mouth while mentally preparing myself for what they are going to say to the reason I really want to go home to be Collin, besides the fact that I love him and want to be with him forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Collin.**

It had been two weeks since Marinna's disappearance. Two weeks of the pain and agony I found completely my fault. Even if it was not my fault, I blamed myself.

I did not come out much, either. I had seemed to have melted into my couch unless I was hungry or thirsty. My mom told me to get out and see some people but the problem was: who was I to see in this time who would accept me in this mess?

I knew a few people, but I then realised they would not understand the scenario so eventually; I simply gave up and turned back to the silly cartoons on the children's channels on the TV.

It was stupid… My mind was pre-occupied and I couldn't control it. My work was being taken over and the papers I had been given to write my details on were doodled and scribbled all over. I thought for a moment they might not hire me now.

I threw the pen down and got up. I walked outside and into the woods after locking my door behind me. The woods were peaceful and beautiful. Not as beautiful as my imprint. I growled and slapped myself around the head. My wolf was taking over. I wanted her still. Everything about me relied on her.

I lied down on the ground as my mind became incompatible with my body. My heart was telling me one thing and my mind, another. My heart told me to find her, my mind told me to break down and die. However, the problem was, I didn't know which one to trust more.

I felt my stomach grumble but I didn't act on it: I didn't feel hungry at all. I felt broken and lost, the end.

My stomach grumbled again but this time I realised I wasn't hungry. It was my depressed and angry wolf taking over my body. Snacking on my soul and taking over my body inside out.

I phased pretty slowly which caused me a lot of pain. I missed Marinna so much it stung in my heart. My whole body cocooned in this large amount of pain and I couldn't deal with it. My brain began to become aggressive. I hated it when that happened simply because I am not an aggressive person.

I laid in the woods for a couple of days. My soul, body and mind were drowning in sorrow.

There was no reason for me to be here, without Marinna. Marinna was my life, my body, my soul, and my mind. She was everything.

I saw many people pass me in the woods; however they did not see me. I was hidden away somewhere, where no one could find me if they cared.

* * *

**A few days later.**

* * *

I decided my life was going downhill after my little meltdown that day. You see, I was worried for something. My worries overtake everything in my life at that present time.

"Hello?" I heard a wispy voice behind me. I turned to see my imprint. My eyes widened however I stood in my spot.

"Hi." I said blankly, staring at her.

"You don't understand, Collin… You don't." She looked down at the floor but she did catch my gaze a couple of times. "I'm a monster." Her voice was barely above a whisper but I could hear. My chest rumbled.

"You are not a monster, Marinna." I shook my head and my hair followed. "You are just unique." I said.

She shook her head. "True, but I can have my own opinion." She stated.

I nodded a little. "True." I said. I had nothing else to say: I knew she was right and it hurt me a little to think I could have lost her forever. I fumbled with the little box in my hoodie pocket before she ran up to me and kissed me.

I was a bit shocked but in all that shock was happiness. I kissed her back and inhaled sharply—taking in a large amount of her scent. She wrapped her arms around my neck and melted into me.

I stumbled backwards as she threw herself at me. I think I may have a let a little moan escape, too. I fumbled with getting my hands out of my pockets and wrapped them around her waist.

She lifted herself up into my arms. I growled and kissed down her neck. She threw her head back in delight, moaning my name softly. That made me more and more possessive. I needed her.

* * *

It must have been a good half an hour: we were both lying up in our tree house Sam had built, completely exhausted. Last time we'd spoke, she called herself a monster.

I hoped I could have made her see different but that was harder than I thought…

She sat up and pulled my shirt over her head and slid my hoodie on to keep warm and to be honest, I had completely forgot about what was inside the pocket.

All of a sudden, I saw her wince and slide her hand into the pocket. I panicked.

"Collin… What is this?" She opened up the box slowly and gasped. It was a picture to see. I smiled softly as she looked at me with complete happiness sparkling in her eyes.

"I was going to ask you but I guess sooner is better than later." I chuckled and smiled. "Marinna Uley-Black, will you marry me?" I said, holding the box out and waited for her to make the biggest decision she would probably ever have made..


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Marinna**

I stare at Collin for a long time before opening my mouth to give him my answer. What would happen when Sam finds out that I am no longer innocent and that I am going to be married to Collin? What will Jacob do when he finds out?

"Yes.." I finally say.

"You mean it?" Collin asks with a large smile on his face.

"Yes, I will marry you," I nod and smile at him. Collin puts the ring on my finger and we share a deep kiss. I am going to marry my first crush and my best friend. What else can a girl ask for in her life?

* * *

I sit with Collin in his living room while watching a movie with his parents out, as usual. Collin rubs his thumb against my knuckles and kisses the top of my head when I lay it on his shoulder and pull the blanket closer against me. We have not told anyone about our engagement, not even Embry or Seth.

"You feeling okay? You are holding that blanket a little close," Collin notes.

"Yes, I am fine, baby," I say and snuggle closer. The front door opens and his parents walk in. They give us a quick hello and walk into the kitchen. "My place?"

"Sure," Collin says. I get up and take a deep breathe. I have to tell him soon before it is too late or he will be very upset about not being told in the beginning. Collin gets his bag for him to stay at my house for a few days, which has been normal for a few years now. I take his hand in mine once we are out of the house and we walk through the woods to Billy's house. "We should take a walk on the beach before we get to Billy's house."

"That sounds good," I say quietly. Collin intertwines our fingers together and gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"You are hiding something from me, Mari," Collin says after we walk the beach in silence. I look at my feet and sigh, to help brace myself in what it is I was about to tell him.

"While I was gone, I learned something that changed my life," I say. Collin stops and lifts my chin with his hand for me to look at him.

"Mari, what happened?" Collin asks.

"I love you and I don't want you to panic. While I was gone, I found out I was pregnant and before Jake and Embry found me and dragged me home, I miscarried our baby," I say. Tears fall down my face at the memory of the morning I lost my baby and when my world shattered. Collin caresses my face and then pulls me close to him. I sob and hold onto him tightly.

"There will other chances we can have a baby. Don't fret, baby," Collin coos and caresses my hair. I cry a little more and think about the family, that I dreamed of for years and never thought I would never get, with Collin that love of my life.

* * *

**A few Days Later**

Collin is asleep in the treehouse that Sam made for us as kids and where he proposed to me. I climb up and pounce on him with a giggle and he groans at my interruption of his nap. He holds me close and we lay there in silence for a few minutes. I put my chin his chest to look at his sleepy face that somehow makes him look so cute.

"I have a surprise for you," I say.

"Oh? And pray tell what that might be?" Collin asks, mocking me and my everlasting love for Jane Austen and other authors from her time period. I forced him to watch some Jane Austen and other chick flicks the other day and he has been teasing me since. I hold up the keys to a house that I have never set foot in, but is now mine.

"I have been granted my mum's house by the court since I am almost of age," I say with a big smile. Collin sits up and takes the keys in his hands.

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you have never seen that your mother touched or lived in besides that haunted house that she died in and certain places on the reservation. I am excited that we now have a house of our own, but are you ready to face your mother's past?" Collin asks quickly, to make sure I do not interrupt him.

"Yes, I want to see the house so we can decide what to keep and what to throw away. This is going to be our home that is bought and paid for, and I want to start our family there," I say. Collin puts the keys in his hoodie pocket and cups my face with his hands.

"Only if you are sure," Collin says. I nod and Collin kisses my forehead before we leave the treehouse and walk to my mum's old house. Am I ready for this?

* * *

We arrive at the house to see that the yard was kept tidy by the neighbours in my mum's hounour, which is really sweet of them. I stare at the house and try to imagine what it would have been like if my mum had moved me here when I was little and she was still alive, or when she was alive when she lived here alone. Collin takes my hand and guides me to the front door. I grip the key in my hand and take a deep breathe.

"I can't do this," I say and quickly turn to make a run for it. Collin grabs my hand and pulls me to face him.

"Hey, you can this. I am here to help you get through this. You can't keep running from your mother like this, you have to face the facts sooner or later," Collin says. He rubs my shoulders and kisses every spot on my face to get me to smile. I try not to smile, but he is good at his task. He takes my hand with the keys in it and puts the key into the keyhole to make me open the door on my own. I open the door and whimper at the smell of my mum wafting into my nose from inside the house. We walk in to see that the house has been kept in perfect condition and I wonder as to how the house still smells like her after so many years. The house is decorated in old fashioned but modernised furniture.

"We can keep some of the furniture, but the knick knacks need to go," I say. Collin holds my hand as we continue our walk through and make a few decisions on what can stay and go. I stop and stare at the smiling picture of my mother with Sam and my uncle that I never got to meet. Collin walks up behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Mama," I mutter under my breathe.

"You look just like her," Collin says. I smile and think about how she always smelled of the forest on a rainy day and was always warm when she held me or when he spent a few chilly nights laying on the lounge chairs on the balcony some nights.

"She was the best mother a child could ever have. She loved me even though I am a monster," I say. Collin kisses the back of my head and holds me close to him.

"You are not a monster, baby, and I keep telling you that," Collin says. I put my hands on his hands and close my eyes. This man loves me for who I am on the inside, just as Emily said he would, and I don't deserve him. We stand like this for a little longer. What else is in store for us now that we are going to be getting married soon?


End file.
